As the performance of mobile electronic devices becomes increasingly higher, the power consumption also increases accordingly. However, a built-in battery of the mobile electronic devices cannot increase the volume to enhance the battery capacity while maintaining the overall thin and light design. Therefore, a mobile power supply apparatus is a common solution for the power supply of the electronic device. When the mobile power supply apparatus supplies electric power, the mobile power supply apparatus and the mobile electronic device are connected with each other by a power cord, so that users have to carry the mobile power supply apparatus as well as the power cord. If the users forget to bring a power cord with them, then the mobile power supply apparatus cannot be used. Obviously, it is very inconvenient to the users.
In view of the foregoing problem, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments to develop a mobile power supply apparatus in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problem of the prior art.